Cold Hail,Shining Moon, and Freezing Snow
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: 3 guardians that never were supposed to be. 3 guardian that had no successors ... until now
1. Vongola's Spy

Chibi: Hey guys Chibi here with another fanfic This one Is about a spy in the Vongola family who's after… WELL JUST READ THE STORY Here we go on and Super thanks to Saiyuki729 for uh beta-ing this story

THANK YOU rock check her out her has awesome stories and well yea enjoys.

The story takes place between Episode 8 (Dino) and episode Episode 9 (Dr. Shamal)

TARGET 8 ½ or 9 (lol)

XxXx Rosso, The disappearing spy XxXx

Four cloaked figures were jumping over rooftops. They were fighting amongst themselves three against one. Throwing several poisonous darts at each other. Until one of the figure lost sight of the other three in front of a certain brunette's house. The cloaked figure looked at the plate which was on it.

"Sa-wa-da?" he said puzzled and then gasped "Could this be the house of the Vongola tenth?" he asked to himself. Then he jumped backwards as the other three cloaked figure threw several needles towards him. And another chase ensued.

~Later in the morning~

Tsuna was late to school again, and was running as fast as he could. He stopped when he saw three cloaked figure on top of a telephone pole. They were chatting amongst themselves

"Ok you two check by the river I'll check-"One of them paused and looked down at Tsuna.

"Well it be great if we captured the spy but I think killing the Vongola tenth will score us more points." The figure dropped down in front of Tsuna. Tsuna cried out in surprise and began to run with the figures close behind. Meanwhile with Gokudera and Yamamoto, they were walking to school as well.

"God why do I have to see you first thing in the morning baseball nut."Gokudera muttered, Yamamoto simply laughed and just said that it would be better since they live close by and go to the same school. Gokudera then saw Tsuna being chased by the figures and ran to help his "boss" with Yamamoto running close by

"Tenth, who are these idiots?" Gokudera asked as he reached Tsuna.

"I don't know, they just starting chasing me!" Tsuna said Gokudera then threw his bombs at them which they easily dodged. As Yamamoto started to draw his bat Gokudera tripped knocking over both him, Tsuna and Yamamoto. The three figures caught up, and then a fourth person appeared he wore black coat (similar to Dino's) jeans and running shoes neither Gokudera nor Tsuna saw what kind of shirt he was wearing.

He then held out his arm and yelled "ENEGRY CONDENSER ROCKET FISTS!" then two object flew out of the sleeves of the jacket and hit two of the cloaked figure. The one standing stepped backwards and ran then disappeared the other two got up shortly and ran just as fast as the first one had.

"Sorry if I put you in any danger Vongola tenth." The young boy said as he helped Tsuna up, now Tsuna saw that he wore a black long sleeve with a camouflage colored shirt on it.

"HEY! I'm the tenth's right hand man" Gokudera said angrily as he tried to hit the boy but Yamamoto stops him. "Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera," Gokudera just glared at him.

"Oh sorry there man I was just helping the Vongola up" The boy said carelessly "I'm Rosso by the way. I'm a spy from Italy, The Vongola family more specifically."

'Another crazy Mafia guy.' Tsuna thought.

"Ciaossu, Rosso" Reborn said standing on a wall

"Reborn! WHERE! WHEN! How!" Tsuna stuttered "Who is this guy Reborn?" Tsuna finally asked.

"He's Rosso, a spy for the Vongola family" Reborn replied

"Yep and it seem I got myself into some trouble with the Demonio Family." Rosso said

"Why?" Tsuna asked

"I found a way to wipe out the Demonio Family for good whilst spying for the family. I got caught and I'm a wanted guy by their 3 best assassins. Oh, um, Tsuna ain't you late for school?" Rosso asked. Tsuna didn't realize how much time he spent getting to know each other

"Ah! Oh, thank you Rosso-san" And Tsuna took off with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind.

"He has a long way to go before succeeding the ninth" Rosso said to Reborn. Reborn nodded.

~later in the Afternoon~

"Another weirdo showed up" Tsuna said grimly walking back home

"Why does it have to be me? Why do I have to become the Vongola tenth? I never agreed to this." Tsuna sighed. Then Rosso ran up beside him

"Hey Tsuna what's up?"Rosso asked "Huh? Rosso-san why are you here?" Tsuna asked

"I came the protect you those assassins may be anyways even …. There" Rosso punched a part of the wall that was one of the assassins he fell flat on his face. "pfft too easy!" Rosso said and walked alongside Tsuna until they got home. In about an hour Gokudera, Yamamoto was there along with Haru. I-pin was chasing Lambo for stealing her pot-stickers, Tsuna was doing his homework or at least trying too and pretty soon Gokudera got angry and starting chasing Lambo as well.

~The next day, Noon~

Tsuna was going to the rooftop to try to avoid Gokudera and Yamamoto (he wanted to be alone).Unfortunately when he got there Rosso was lying there with a dart stuck in both arms.

Tsuna ran to him "Rosso-san is you ok?" Rosso was breathing heavily

"Ts-Tsuna r-run t-t-the as-assassins a-a-are here. T-they g-got me" Tsuna was about to run away when the three assassins appeared.

"Well well it looks like the end for the Vongola tenth!" said the first one.

"How anti-climactic?" said the second one.

"And here I thought it was to be a hard fight" said the third one.

Somewhere Reborn was watching "Defeat them with your dying will." and shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet

"REBORN!" Tsuna exclaimed "I'll DEFEAT THE ASSASINS WITH MY DYING WILL" And Tsuna sprang into action charging at one of them, he hit him with an uppercut then ran at another and duck as the one that was upper hit punched strait at the other Tsuna then ran at the last one and punch him square in to face as the other two threw needles at him, missing and hitting the third one instead. Tsuna punched one of them and knocked him out-cold and then his dying will flame blew out."Huh? Phew that was close" He said then the last assassin stood behind him

" You've made a fool of us all and now you'll pay the ulti-" the last one fell down a dart on his back. Tsuna looked and saw Rosso barely standing with the darts stuck to the assassin's back

"Thanks Tsuna" he said and fell again.

"Rosso-san" Tsuna cried and ran to Rosso-san. Gokudera came and saw Tsuna "There you are Tenth- What happened!"Gokudera exclaimed

"Rosso-san was attacked" Tsuna said.

Rosso then moved and whispered."Energy conden- … -ser flying …." Rosso was too tired and hurt to speak. "Let's get him help" Tsuna said.

~2 days later~

"THANK YOU TSUNA" Rosso said happily at Tsuna his wound were fully healed and it was like the attack never happened

"I'm just glad you're alright Rosso-san" Tsuna said.

"Please call me Rosso" Rosso said Tsuna nodded

"Actually I think I'll stay here. I need a break from the hustle of the Mafia underworld and Japan seem like the right place to do it" Rosso said

'Why does he have to say here too?' Tsuna thought he looked back and saw that Rosso wasn't there

"huh Rosso?" Tsuna said "where did you go"

"Over here" Rosso tapped Tsuna's shoulders and saw that Rosso was nothing more than a floating head and hand. Tsuna screamed in horror then Rosso laughed "Ah, oh-ho, you gotta love my energy condenser" he said

XxXx! THE END! XxXx

Chibi: SOOO whaddya think do you guy like Rosso leave reviews!


	2. Rosso,Chocolate's,A new ally and enemy

Tony: Hello everyone I am here to present chapter 3! This one is much longer, thanks to some advice from a friend (who is also an author here but she writes yaoi-ish stories) Um I skipped quite a few episodes, mainly because they were mostly filler this one is the valentine's episode yep episode 18, folks so, enjoy!

Acerbus: Reborn is copyright Akira Amano & Tv Tokyo.

Rosso: The demented idiot owns nothing but the f*cked up ideas that come from his demented mind!

xXxXxXxXx

Tsuna was in class looking at Yamamoto and Gokudera receiving chocolates, which Gokudera didn't accept any, from nearly every girl in their school. When Rosso walked up beside him.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I didn't get any chocolates either" Rosso said trying to cheer Tsuna up.

"Then what are those boxes" Tsuna said, pointing to some multi-colored boxes sticking out from his bag. Rosso stuttered forgetting about the chocolates he got before he entered the class

"Oh .. th-those I … um … well …" he trailed off not knowing what to say to Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed "It's ok Rosso-kun I never get chocolates anyways" Rosso felt a little bit sad. Then another girl tapped Rosso on the shoulder with a box of chocolates but she looked different.

Her hair was pitch black and held up in some weird style that made it appear like a knife at a certain angle. Her eyes full of emotion that where not positive but rather negative, sorrow, shame fear and so on. Her skin was pale as if she was either sick or didn't get enough sun. She also wore the Namimori school uniform her nails were painted black with an S written in red in the middle of each fingernail.

She was no ordinary girl.

None the less Rosso accepted the chocolates and merely stood where he was in awkward silence for a while. Until Kyoko left leaving Tsuna to wonder where she left to. Then Gokudera and Tsuna left the classroom another girl came and held out a box of chocolates but she didn't say who for though. Which left the two confused then Lambo came down and stole the box of chocolates from the girl. This NATURALLY made Gokudera and Tsuna chase him to the rooftop. Once the boys reached the rooftop, Gokudera threw his bombs at Lambo and got the chocolates back from him.

After Gokudera and Tsuna went back into the school building Rosso came out to get some fresh air. He looked around noticing that nobody was there. He sat down for a moment to enjoy the peaceful silence. He looked ahead and his eyes widen, there was the girl, the one with the strange hairstyle and eyes. The girl saw Rosso staring straight at her, she started to blush she opened her mouth to say something but instead closed it.

After a moment of awkward silence she finally spoke.

"Even though you are the target, I cannot bring myself to kill you" she said and then ran past Rosso and into the school building. Rosso stood there for a couple of seconds before he ran to the-only-door leading back into the building. But when he opened it she was gone.

"How strange, she's gone" he said "Who the hell was she anyways? I felt as if I've seen those nails before though," Rosso shrugged as he closed the door. "Oh well."

When Rosso came back to class Tsuna was gone "Hmm. Where did Tsuna go?" he asked himself.

Then Rosso overheard Hana say something about Tsuna being hit by an angel of love

"Dying will bullet" Rosso said blandly "Hmm. I wonder where he went"

He noticed that Kyoko was gone. "Where the beauty goes the beast follows"

Rosso's tries to find Tsuna were in vain he did not find Tsuna. Yet he did see I-pin explode at the end of the day. Which left him wondering why she exploded he merely walked home. After he failed attempt to find Tsuna.

~meanwhile~

Ryohei was jogging throwing punches in the air. He was running through a bus stop when a bus stopped in front. Ryohei just glanced as a figure stepped out of the bus. He paid no attention and kept running. Not knowing that the figure was about to bring trouble. Big trouble with the capital T.

As the shadowy figure stepped out "So this is Namimori?" the person said "What a dump for my target to hide. Hmph!" the figure held a picture.

The picture showed a young teen with a black jacket, a camouflage short sleeve with a black long-sleeve underneath, smiling sheepishly and giving a peace sign. "Hmph! This Rosso better be my money's worth." the person said as he started to walk.

Yep big trouble.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chibi :SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?

Acerbus: yea make me the pale, creepy girl why don't you!

Rosso: num chocolates nomnomnom :3

Chibi: Man WELL REVIEW PLEASE ^ ^ have a lovely day/afternoon/evening/night and a thanks to Saiyuki729 for beta-ing it :3 … again so check her stories out she a awesome writer and yea see ya next time


	3. Darkness,Ranks,and Assassins oh my

Tony:HALLO EVERYONE Here I am with chappie 4

Acerbus: yes and now I got a BIGGER ROLE. YAH-TAH

Rosso: OK DISCLAIMER

Sadao:That stupid idiot doesn't own a thing but his idea by the way I'm not his character. I'm his friend's character but he's too lazy to get an account here

Tony:*glare* 3 … 2.. 1. BOOM

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The air in Namimori was quiet this morning Rosso had ditched school, for no apparent reason, he was just wandering the streets.  
"Sure is quiet today, hmm guess I should go back home til the boss-man gets back." Rosso was about to walk back home, when a voice made him turn around.  
"Rosso Veneziano, Spy for the Vongola family, 13 otherwise know as my target." Rosso turned around, he saw a boy clad in blue and black in a somewhat punk style his hair managed to cover a part of his left eye. Rosso smirked. "So your this Sadao from the Demonio family, the rat the tried to kill me, tch, I knew you were a rat but who knew you also had bad fashion sense as well?"  
Rosso laughed, Sadao growled "YOU BASTARD I'll kill you." and charged toward Rosso with a staff. "Energy condenser chopped bits!"  
Rosso 'dissolved and reassembled' behind Sadao "To slow my friend ENERGY CONDENSER LUSTFUL CLAWS" Rosso hands suddenly grew into over-sized claws he thrust them forward Sadao easily dodged.  
"Hardly worth an attack." He said dully then, as if out of nowhere Rosso felt a stinging pain in his abdomen, he looked down and saw a spear thrust in there.  
"D-damn it!" he said, he swung his claws hitting Sadao in the side making the wounds deeper by repeatedly bashing the claw in his sides, but Sadao was also quick when both were finished Rosso looked like he had been shot multiple times Sadao looked like a creature with large claws tried to slice his sides.  
"Well Vongola boy I think your spying days are over!" Sadao said raising his spear, which originally was the staff, he trust down hard but all he felt was pavement.  
"What the hell?" He muttered "Where did he go?"  
"Hey home wrecker over here!" A voice called out Sadao turned around he saw a pale girl. She had a black long sleeve with a red stripe going down the side, a bright red and black skirt and knee high black boots with the word "blood" written on them.  
"So you're helping that Vongola kid." Sadao scoffed. "Then you will perish with him."  
Sadao ran forth with his spear in both hands, the girl took out a medium-sized old black book, opened it and said "Disparaissant soul."  
She 'turned' to mist as Sadao thrust the spear the girl appeared behind him "Acerbus blackout" she muttered thrust her hand forward and hit Sadao in the face.  
"Ahh! What the- I CAN'T SEE!" Sadao yelled.  
The girl chuckled "Don't mess with Acerbus of the Sangurio family." She said proudly she started to turn around when Sadao thrust his spear to her.  
She turned around and said "You don't give up do you?" and the Two began to fight again Acerbus yelling out random phrases from her book and Sadao attacking her with his spear until they were both worn out at the river.  
"You are a formidable opponent, girl" Sadao said.  
"As are you" Acerbus said then Acerbus collapsed.  
Sadao walked unsteadily to her, raised his spear and said "You'll die as well!"  
He positioned his hands and spear directly at her heart.  
"Be ready to meet burning fires." He said about the thrust the spear when a familiar voice said.  
"Well spoken, I couldn't agree more." Sadao turned around, Acerbus looked up her eyes widen and she said  
"levanter terra" and a wall of pavement grew in front of her, Sadao looked back but was greeted by fires, he fell down instantly barely being on all fours.  
"Looks like you are bowing down to me after all." Rosso said  
'How can he do it he isn't a magician?' Sadao thought 'unless,'  
He thought of Acerbus moving him and place a magic spell on him. His thoughts we cut short by fires again, in the midst of all that heat he managed to say  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE BLED TO DEATH BY NOW!"  
"Acerbus healed the wounds closed." Rosso said and lit fires again towards Sadao after about 5 times he collapsed. Half dead Acerbus walked towards him, she raised a hand over him and said "Healing fluff. He'll be completely as if it never happened" Acerbus said  
"Thank you Acerbus your really saved my ** back there" Rosso said  
"It was nothing." Acerbus said. Rosso began walking to Tsuna's house in hope he was already home and Acerbus followed.  
When they got there he was not home but someone else was, Ranking Fuuta.  
"NO WAY, RANKING FUUTA's IS HERE!" Rosso yelled in glee. "Um, Fuuta could your rank my moves and attack please?" Rosso said anxious to know his ranks, Fuuta nodded and began to communicate with the Ranking star.  
Rosso was floating as well as Reborn and other objects. "Rosso-nii's energy condenser ranks 15 out of 112 multi-use moves, Rosso-nii's monochrome slice ranks 22 out of 55 in focused attacks. Acerbus-nee's spells rank 35 out of 60 in magic-related attacks."  
Tsuna then came in and Fuuta stopped his rankings and got up to shake Tsuna's hands, as usual Tsuna was confused about whom Fuuta was and Acerbus too.  
After some explaining it was all … semi-clear, then Gokudera came in to get ranking on his position as the tenth's right hand man and after Fuuta made his ranking of him being out of the atmosphere Rosso couldn't contain his laughter .

~go watch the episode for what happens after Gokudera freezes~  
"An Army of umbrellas!" Haru cried looking down at a bunch of men holding umbrellas everyone in the room was shocked Gokudera seemed to know they were the Todd family, then Gokudera and Yamamoto began talking about some "sports festival", it took Rosso about a minute to realize and know what they were going to do.  
"I'll join as well as Acerbus" he said  
"YES I WILL" Acerbus said proudly  
"Alright lets go" Gokudera said and started the plan they went out the front door with A rolled cup carpet looking thing with Fuuta's scarf stick out of it Gokudera threw bombs at them, which stunned them enough for them to run. Afterward they gave chase  
"Acerbus use on of your spells!" Rosso said  
Acerbus said "Sure let see... Pare del hatte." and a large wall surrounded the goon from the Todd family. "That bought us some time." Rosso said then he was about says something else but an "uninvited guest" appeared  
"WHAT YOU AGAIN!" Rosso and Acerbus said in unison.  
"Yes me," Sadao said Rosso grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Look Demonio trash we ain't got time for this crap so LET IT GO!" Rosso then let go and ran again as the Todd family got lose from the wall  
"I won't let you get away." Sadao said and also gave chase just ahead of the Todd family  
"We can't run forever. "Acerbus said.  
"Right we need to go somewhere where there are not a lot of people." Gokudera said  
"How about the River?" Haru said popping out from the Carpet.  
"Perfect!" Acerbus squealed.  
They ran in the direction of the river making a left with Sadao and the Todd Subordinates in close pursuit. When they finally reached there Gokudera threw a large amount of bombs at the Todd family. Sadao was about to go up and strike Rosso but he saw the bombs above him, and his eyes widen.  
"Spring fists," Rosso mutter and his hand flew out of his jacket grabbed Sadao and pulled him toward him and company "I had pity for you."  
"I am in your debt … for now." Sadao said.  
"Forget it man just stay by our side." Ross said as he saw the bombs explode at the Todd Family.  
"Finally were done" Haru said  
"Yeah" Acerbus said.

XxXxXxXENDXxXxXxX

Tony: AT LAST IT'S ALIVE IT'S ALIVE IT'S ALIVE

Sadao: and still not getting a revvvviiieeewwwsss

Tony:*Corner of woe*

Acerbus: As always read review kay guys

Rosso: next is the kokyou land arc but it's only 2 chapters long since it mostly takes after Tsuna the two chapters are

Rosso and Sadao vs. Siamese Twins(but not in that way)

Acerbus vs. Penelope Pride (CAT FIGHT!)

Sadao: So Read review and whatever

Rosso: I almost forgot here's a little preview for the Varia arc: Rosso's battle

"Those eyes caused many death" Reborn said "Huh why?" Tsuna asked "because those eyes are filled with madness and anguish Kyoujin looks directly at someone and it makes them mentally insane causing them to either make it easy for Kyoujin to kill them or make themselves commit suicide" "then why is Rosso-kun affected?"Tsuna asked Reborn kicked him "you ask to many questions" reborn said


	4. Siamese if you Please or not

Tony:Hai everyone I'm kinda skipping ahead to the Kyouko land arc mainly because I want to get the Varia Arc faster so I'm doing this chapter then Acerbus's fight and then I'll get to the filler in between and the three there oh and I'm make Sadao, Acerbus and Rosso Holder of 3 rings that were "the guardians that never were" basically those were 3 guardian the Vongola primo never intended to be guardians … yea people I haven't gotten to the primo family arc so what SUE ME this is fanfiction now friend if you kindly do the honors Oh and the reason the there are only 2 chapter for this arc is because in all reality Gokudera and Yamamoto have no REAL purpose for being there afterwards … well except for being possessed by Mukuro.

Rosso: Katekyo are belong to Akira Amamo.

Acerbus: Own nothing we us.

Sadao: idiotic Engrish is intended.

Tony: Start now Chapter 5 Siamese if you please

~take places before the Birds fight~

"Wow Bianchi that quite the battle" Acerbus commented on Bianchi. "Well I think we should take a break now" Sadao said "break shmeack we go gotta get g- do you hear that?" Rosso said in a hushed voice. "Hear what?" Acerbus questioned "I hear it too it sounds like Chinese music?" Sadao said then standing about 20 yards away from Sadao and Rosso we two twins they had big grins, were pale-skin wore strange outfits and were holding fortune cookies."Fortune cookies,isn't a bit stereotypical?" Sadao said. They twin just stood then they began to sing "We are Siamese if you please" they shook the heads" we are Siamese if you don't please, there we se are two en-em-ies we shall-"SHUT UP ALREADY" Sadao said. The twin looked shocked then they smiled calmly and charged at Rosso and Sadao. Rosso sprung back as one of them lunged forward "hand gun" Rosso cried, instantly his ring finger and pinky turned into a handle of a pistol and his middle and index finger turn to the started blasted several white shots (of bone-like material) and one of them who dodged quickly then charge quicker than Rosso expected and punched him upside the chin. Sadao was having his own problem his enemy was too fast and he couldn't thrust his dagger in any direction that would hit the twin after about 16 minutes of useless stabs he finally made a cut in the twin's cheek, which provokes him and he drew out several sharp edged knives and threw them in Sadao's direction hitting him a few times in the ribs and left arm before he finally made a good stab in the twin's abdomen right next to the began using another move: elbow shotgun he shot at his opponent several times before finally hitting him" which also provoked him he did the same trick with the knives and they hit Rosso in the back and his right legs he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a mirror he then realized the knives were a trick and took them out one by one seeing as it was a mere parlor trick. Sadao saw this and took them out as well. Acerbus began to realized this "I see the knives were being reflected by the mirror and appeared as if stabbing Rosso and Sadao but they were not there but what I don't get is their pain they had" "The pain"Sadao began to explain "were crushed right before our battle they shattered and those particles has some sort of substance that cause pain in certain area's of the body." "So it seem as if we were being stabbed" Rosso finished. The twins were dumbfounded the stood there with the mouth hanging wide open before Rosso shot a bullet from his "hand gun" And Sadao threw his dagger they both made a perfect hit and the twins fell confused and defeated. "Well that's that" Rosso said then he noticed a man with a strange hat and glasses. …

~soon AFTER the Birds fight (which I am to lazy to write) ~

Tsuna saw and Elderly woman with a devious look "who are you?" Tsuna asked

"Me?" the lady said "me why I am Penelope … Penelope Pride!"

"They never end do they?" Rosso and Sadao said in unison

"Back off guys this is my fight" Acerbus said

XxXxXxXxX

Tony:JA-JAN done

Rosso: and too short

Tony: forgive for doth I have commith the deadly sin of sloth

Acerbus: yea anyways next is my fight with Penelope pride anyways anyways until next time I'm Acerbus

Rosso:Im Rosso

Sadao: … Sadao

Acerbus: say See you again desu~

XXXBONUS PREVEIW Moon Battle: Acerbus vs. Catherine Pecado XXX

Acerbus was trying as fiercely as she could but Catherine could already see her move before she made them,every spell.

Gokudera was one again fighting with Lambo some idiotic reason and Lambo was about to fire the ten year bazooka (again) yet he tripped and the bazooka went flying towards Acerbus, and a cloud of pink smoke, arose a woman with pitch black hair flowing down to her hips wearing a odd dress and had golden eyes she held a large, (quite heavy) and old book pages turned yellow by age."My my back here again I supposed" she said" Well no time for jokes" she looked over a Catherine "you must be my opponent "she said "well no time to fool around" and charge toward here

XXXEXTRA PREVEIW Haru no HaruHaru inteveiw Rosso XXX

"Uh let's see I've spied in Russia"Rosso said

"Wow you HAVE!" Haru asked

Rosso ignored her "I've also spied in India, Austria, Switerland, Brazil, uh where else ah yes and China"

"THAT's AMAZING!" haru exclaimed

XXX END(for reals his time) XXX


	5. A Match of Darkness and Sin

Tony: Hello all I am here with another chapter my current beta-er is of now unfortunalty she is no longer connected with us … for now BUT the show must go on!

Rosso: dammit well this is ALL Acerbus so …

Acerbus: Katekyo hitman reborn is copyright Akira Amano and Tv Tokyo and My Creator owns nothing but Rosso and I

Tony: LET GET THIS SHYT STORTED (intended)

XxXxX

Rosso, Sadao, and Acerbus were watching the old woman. "My name is Penelope Pride am I one of the Seven deadly sin but unfortunately I came here after a saddening turn of event." Acerbus began to roll up the sleeve of her Blood red coat adorned with black rose's print. "You're ... A deadly sin?" Acerbus muttered a solemn look oh her face. "Damn right honey" Pride said she he up a ring "and my ring proves it!" Acerbus began to lunged forward she brought out her book of our a beg she had at her side and yelled out "le~ Fin du **orgueil" a sudden shot of blinding light shot out of the book to Pride who took out a watch and the Light was absorbed. "Oh my looking for a battle my sweet?" she asked "very well but don't go crying to momma when I've burnt you and that book!" Acerbus' eyes then grew with rage she lunged forward again and began yelling out "orgueil Fin ba-jon fuzen FIN" and shots of blinding light came out and began to shot at Pride she dodged with ease. "My my MY dearie you to slow try this on for size" Pride said she raised her cane and said "Luna de Le Ciel y Inferno ba-jon HELL" and then cracks appeared in the ground around her then they raced at Acerbus who used a protective spell to block."YOU witch" Acerbus cries out then she used a "Fuzen deux macabre du sin" spell with sent blinding black lights to Pride who was unable to dodge Pride stood there wrapped. Acerbus walked to Pride she pointed a finger and began to say something but was cut short when Pride broke free(with ease) and had hit Acerbus with a "Orgueil fuzen sept" spell Acerbus fell. Pride walked up to Acerbus looked down and he and held up a cane the cane melted away to reveal a long sword which was eagerly thrust down … it got stuck in the dirt "ehh" Pride said she turned to reveal Rosso holding a badly wounded Acerbus, his arms.**

**Pride looked at the boy then looked at Acerbus. She began to speak "Hehehe You certainly are one to save her you cannot defeat … now but im sure that you'll become stronger Murkuro told me to eliminate you but I am not form here I refuse so I bid thee" she began to fade "farewell back … to … the … Hell base." she faded Acerbus lay, mouth agape wondering, then she realized her position and turned a hot red. "EEEEEEEEEE" she squealed she then got out of Rosso arms and stood. She was raring to walk forth again, But Rosso and Sadao told her to stay, and she needed to rest …**

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony: There I hope my (nonexistent) fans are pleased I did this WITH A HEADACHE!(B/c of my stupid alarm system)

Rosso: NEXT TIME ON THE FORGOTTEN GUARDIANS: hide and seek: Ship version

Acerbus: Adieu my litte amigos


	6. BONUS CHAPTER: Rosso's Backstory

Tony:BONUS CHAPTER 8D

Rosso: uh-hu

Tony: At the End of the Varia Arc will be Acerbus-chan's back story and Sadao's at Future's end anyhooglePingas this is a Bonus chapter that explains our sweet beloved Rosso

Acerbus: SO LET START

Sadao: by the way the "monster" in this chapter is both a reference to kingdom hearts: Birth by Sleep and a supposed "failed creation" also two Arcobaleno are introduced here

XxXxXx Bonus chapter: Instrument's master's violin xXxXxX

Rosso, Acerbus and Sadao were walking along the Namimori shopping district hoping to find something to do, Rosso went because Acerbus dragged him along and Sadao only came because Acerbus wanted him to and also she told Rosso if Sadao didn't go it would look like a date. The trio wandered around for a while before heading back passing an abandoned factory, just as they were about to pass they heard a screech. Rosso, Acerbus and Sadao looked at the factory, then at each other they ran towards the factory, Rosso pulling out some poisoned darts, Acerbus, her spell book and Sadao, a dagger. Once inside they looked around for something before two babies can running out one clinging onto a dragonfly much to large to be normal she had a white sundress and white gloves with a odd crest on it she had a pale purple-almost white pacifier around her neck. The other look like a ringmaster or a circus freak he was the same size as the other baby but he(or it) wore a dark blue and black tail coat buttoned up had black slacks adorned with drama masks, he also wore a mask and a jester's hat the mask appeared as if it was two halves the left side was white and had the appearance of a laughing drama mask the eye was painted a bright yellow and the mouth a cool pink, the other half had a blue four-pointed star for an eye and it's mouth a deep red. The jester hat was no different it had all the same color of the mask. This baby was riding a rabbit slightly larger than himself and had a dark blue pacifier around his neck. Then a strange creature came after them this creature was pink and had instrument floating around it a violin, a guitar, a piano , a trumpet and so on it saw that the babies hid behind the Trio and began moving it's hand like a music composer does the instruments played and the three dodged. Rosso moved his black hair from his face he looked at Acerbus then at Sadao; he could see the determination in Acerbus' silver eyes and the anger in Sadao's red eyes. "Of course, a trait of the Demonio … red… and anger" Rosso thought, he even knew there was determination in his chocolate brown eyes they three charged in which the creature blocked with the "magical" melodies of it's drum. Whilst stunned the creature played it violin several of the notes hit Rosso. Acerbus cried out "ROSSO!" she ran to his aid Rosso was collapsed against the floor, when Acerbus was kneeling to the side of him and Sadao staring down at him, Rosso coughed up some blood some splashing on his face his cheek bulged and then, quite literally film reels came out from his mouth, then his ears, and eyes. Acerbus panicked she flipped through her book hoping to see if there was anything like this when Sadao squeezed her shoulder hard and point at the film reels. "Spell girl look it's Rosso." Both look at the reels it showed Rosso with a group of children.

"_I hear they going to experiment on you next, Ken" _

"_WHAT? No they can't experiment on ME!"_

"_Ken, your irritating me."_

"_WHO CARES THOSE EXPIRMENT ARE PAINFUL"_

"_They are it felt as if a hundred knives were piercing my skin but apparently I'm a "success" as the men said"_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yea I can change my body part and make them disappears…"_

Acerbus looked in shock, she could not believe her eyes she saw Rosso with Ken and Chikusa as a child she spied another one Rosso, same age, barely escaping some large building. Sadao was looking at another reel, Acerbus joined him …

"_Mom and dad are dead Uncle Romano we CAN'T go anywhere else!"_

"_Well then THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM nobody from my family has any relationship with the mafia and nobody ever will. You and Bearu better find somewhere there is going to be a thunderstorm soon."_

"_B-But Uncle Romano_" 7-year Rosso's voice was cracking

"_NO BUTS ROSSO! You're from the damned mafia FIGURE IT OUT!"_

Acerbus was shocked by this Sadao was thinking about the cruelty and trials he went through as a child "he could have been a Demonio soldier" he muttered. Acerbus wasn't paying attention but rather was looking at a particular film reel that came from Rosso's left eye he was 10-years old

"_Bearu?"_

"_Yea little brother what do you want."_

"_I'm joining to rejoin the mafia"_

"_What? Rosso you can't your only 10!"_

"_I know but I don't have a choice we will die eventually if we don't do anything I'm 10 and you're 13 I'll do what I want"_

"_But Rosso what family would you join?" _10-year-old Rosso paused for a bit

"_The Vongola"_

"_Your kidding they won't take a runt like you"_

"_I can be a spy I have the Energy Condenser I might … no I WILL JOIN VONGOLA!"_

Acerbius was astounded by this sorrow but she noticed more and more film reel came rolling out she looked at a fresh batch of reels that came from Rosso's stomach she was wondering why the music creature hadn't again attack she looked up and saw that the creature was gone she did not care thougth she saw this as the last reel. She also peered over at Sadao who was investigating _a_ reel that can from Rosso's right ear. Acerbus only heard a "You bastard" and a "see you Demonio boy" Acerbus looked at the film reel she had focused on it had a 15-year-old boy with Rosso

"_See Bearu I told you!"_

"_Yea little bro well Vongola treated us good."_

"_Well even thought this is nice I have a mission to spy on the Demonio by big brother."_

"_Stay safe Rosso, and remember flee to Japan if they catch you."_

"_Ok Bearu, see ya around."_

Acerbus stopped she spotted another reels she was about to looked when the two baby appear in front of her and Sadao and they said" That's quite enough, thank you. Now we shall restore him to his normal state" Then the Baby with the pale purple pacifier walked to Rosso head tilted his head then smacked his forehead. The reels quickly slipped back in, the other baby with the mask and Dark blue pacifier punched Rosso in the stomach softly then the reel flew back it." Without a moments notice they were both gone. Rosso soon awoke no later. "What happened?" the confused spy said "oh nothing Rosso-kun" Acerbus said with a sly smile "Yea … nothing Vongola" Sadao said the same cold stare. Rosso galred at both then they got up and began to walk home ….

XxXxXxXx

Tony: At long last A LONG chapters!

Sadao: yep and it spilled Rosso's guts.

Tony: keep it up and your "guts"'ll bee next Sadao-san

Sadao: hmph …

Acerbus: yea apparently my guts are scheduled after Varia

Elaine: hey guys I found out something!

Tony: what is it Elaine?

Sadao: yea tell us o powerful "merciful" alchemist.

Acerbus: ignore him what is it Ellie-chan?

Elaine: The most popular pairing this fanfic has

Tony: people read this fanfic? ._.

Elaine: yea but it's sadly Sadao x Acerbus

Tony:*overjoyed*

Rosso: people ACTULLY read this

Tony: my beloved readers *teardrop* so tell what would you favorite pairing be? Oh I mean of my 3 Oc's

-A week later-

Tony:*corner of woe*


	7. Hide and Seek on the Titanic

Tony: hello everyone Sorry but my computer got kinda busted and I couldn't post for a while (not that any of your read this but review would change my opinion plus it helps with writers block!) BUT I'M BACK

Rosso: unt now mine little friend we are gonna play

Rosso: HIDE

Acerbus: AND

Sadao …. Seek

Tony: On a cruise ship so let get this chappie started ^ ^

Sadao: That idiotic fool owes Nothing of katekyo it believe soley to Tv Tokyo and Akira Amano

~X~X~X CHAPTER START-O ~X~X~X

It started as any other day for the Sawada family, normal quiet morning, Nana went out to get the mail, which had arrived she looked at the contents other mailbox and saw a bill a letter and a postcard. She looked at the postcard idly before realizing what is was; she hurried inside to tell Tsuna. Tsuna once again was trying to do his homework, but doing homework is hard to do when you have two five-year-olds running around. Tsuna loudly asked them to be quiet. I-pin apologized and left Lambo on the other hand kept playing and running around, until reborn casually tripped him causing him to go flying into the tree and crying. Tsuna complained about it being louder and began to walk towards the door before his mother opened it (hitting him) and telling him they've won a trip to an island on a cruise ship. Tsuna was happy he was able to get away from Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Rosso and about every other Mafia person he's encountered. Soon they left I-pin and Lambo in Bianchi's care, Gokudera at whatever god-forsaken place he was at, Rosso and Sadao, plotting to kill each other before Acerbus stops them.

When Tsuna and Nana got to the ship both were very excited and amazed at the luxurious ship, the unpacked and went to go eat, however when they got there the waiter told them he just took them to their table. The entire feast was eaten; Tsuna ran toward the table and tripped falling on Lambo, the idiot cow, realizing it was him he was surprised then he saw Bianchi and I-pin were there as well alongside Yamamoto, Futa and Haru. All three were very excited to be there, well all except Tsuna. Tsuna realized how ever Rosso, Sadao, Gokudera, and Acerbus wasn't there Reborn as well "If those three are here they must be here as well!"Tsuna thought then Haru began to fantasize about her "honeymoon" with Tsuna. Tsuna paid no attention and asked Yamamoto how. Yamamoto explained everything and how it was Reborn's doing, and no less did Tsuna find reborn dressed up as a renaissance came and went looking for them and no soon did Reborn, Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo leave without a trace, like hail.

Tsuna, Futa, Yamamoto and Haru went looking for the Mafia people hiding around the ship. They split up and went looking all around no soon did a cream was heard and Tsuna see 15-year-old I-pin. She was taken to Tsuna's room with Futa as Tsuna went to looking for the other. He was looking around the deck now and saw the familiar dark-haired, punk-dressed like teen known as Sadao. Tsuna hurried to him and asked "Sadao-san have yo-"Sadao interrupted him "What do you want Vongola? Can't you see I'm enjoying the sky?" "How can someone, especially Sadao, enjoy the sky, WITH THEIR EYES CLOSED?" Tsuna thought "U-um Sadao-san have you seen Rosso-kun or Acerbus anywhere?" Sadao sighed and open his eyes and stared at Tsuna with those cold, blood red eyes. "We snuck on the ship like everyone else but I have no idea where Venizviano or the spell-girl, went so your screwed over at finding them, but I suggest finding them fast you know how crazy those two would get if they used their power" Sadao then lied down again and closed his eyes Tsuna tried to get him to the room but Sadao would budged after a while of trying, Sadao punched him and Tsuna fled. Haru entered the casino and looked around she soon found the 15-year-old Lambo and threw him at a machine, because he offered her a drink and no soon did Lambo return to his 5-year-old self. Yamaoto had no luck in finding anyone that is until he smelt something delicious and then something pungent and horrible. It HAD to be Bianchi's cooking he found her and her poisonous cooking.

Tsuna was now rushing heard people cheer. The cheering came from the entertainment room he hurried in there and saw none other than the boy himself, Rosso! Rosso was wearing some strange clothing and a masquerade mask and announced "Now for my next trick I shall need an assistant" he looked around and pointed to a Chinese man, who came up. "Now then I shall simply step inside the cabinet, once I am inside bind it with these chains" he held up some chains, very thick and heavy. "Then simply run the sword through the cabinet in any way you want at every side, top ,front and sides. I shall emerge unharmed. Rosso then stepped inside the cabinet, it was bound with the chains and soon the man drove every sword in the way possible at every edge, Rosso was for certain a goner. The chains broke and the door opened, Rosso came out with not even a scratch he said "Sorry, everyone that's all" The audience clapped loudly and Rosso walked offstage only to get pulled by the arm and dragged halfway to Tsuna's room "Hey Tsuna, ya find Sadao and Acer-chan yet?" Tsuna just shocked his head Rosso, wriggled out of Tsuna's grasp and decided to help Tsuna with the search

Haru was looking around the entertainment ground and saw Acerbus there in her black knee high boots, Black leggings, a black mini-dress with straps and a front pocket, and a blood-red long sleeve shirt underneath the dress, She wore a small faded pink bow on her head keep her black hair in a neat ponytail."Acer-chan, over here!" Haru cried out, Acerbus saw Haru and ran to her, happy to get out of that place. Pretty soon Yamamoto, Rosso, Acerbus, Haru and Tsuna were at the basement looking for Reborn. They looked inside what looked like a storage closet, not very surprisingly they saw Gokudera there, and he happily jumped up and scrambled to Tsuna "JUUDIAME! I'm amazed you found me? Did you come all the way down here to find me?" Tsuna sighed as said they were looking for Reborn. They were about to leave the basement before they heard a voice 'HEY WHO's DOWN HERE?" It yelled Tsuna was frightened but realized it wasn't a man or woman's voice but rather a baby's then it came out from behind a box. It was a little girl she had a white sundress with white gloves and white sandals on her head was large purple dragonfly clinging to her Silver hair, she had a pale purple- almost white pacifier around her neck "Who are …" she then got excited "you are Reborn's student, WOW never thought I'd meetcha' hi I'm Celeste" and after they left Celeste tagged along and soon was with Reborn the stood at the ship's bow looking out at Mafia Land. Reborn looked over at Celeste and said "I wonder why my pacifier glowed when I got on here, looks like you came out of hiding … Celeste" Celeste only nodded as looked out to Mafia Land.

~x~x~X END~X~X~X

Tony: finally it's done

Rosso: yea I can't believe I had to have sword driven through my body

Acerbus: yes and I had to be wandering around like an idiot

Sadao: and all this for what no reviews

Tony: *corner of woe*

Celeste: I'm the hail arcobaleno and as always Read Review and PRASIE ;D Jana my little kittens


	8. A tuna that can't swim?

Tony: Hello my readers

*tumbleweed pushes along*

Tony: *Corner or woe*

Rosso: he doesn't owe Katekyo yadda yadda yadda it belongs to Akira Amano JUST READ THE GOD FORSAKEN STORY!

~x~x~x~ A Tuna that can't swim? ~x~x~x~

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Rosso were cleaning the school pool amongst the other students. The teacher yelling about not being able to swim 15 meter results in practicing to swim in front of the girl's swim team. The boys laughed and joked about who wouldn't be able to swim such a short length, however there _WAS_ somebody and that somebody was Tsuna. He just looked at the others and thought about the embarrassment his thoughts were cut off short by Yamamoto's voice "Tsuna, you can't swim?" Tsuna stuttered for a bit before Yamamoto knew he was right. Rosso came soon after 'huh, you can't swim Tsuna-sama?" Rosso asked. Tsuna stuttered again. "Don't worry I'll teach you" Yamamoto said, Tsuna thanked him and Rosso.

~later that day~

Yamamoto was trying to teach Tsuna by instinct, which did not go well for poor Tsuna. When Rosso tried he made n extra pair of hands from his arms, he held Tsuna's legs and hands and told him to just paddle and moved his hands and legs to make sure they were in the right position and that failed as well. Haru then came and shook Tsuna, wildly Acerbus panted behind "H-haru d-d-did you really have to run always the way here just for Tsu-Tsu?" Acerbus said in between pants. She noticed Rosso and casually greeted him "H-hey Rosso how ya doing?" she said patting her hair back so that it looked normal, she then asked what was going on. Rosso explained everything; Haru tried helping Tsuna to swim by pulling on his hands with Yamamoto to his side Acerbus, not in a bathing suit used a Floating spell on her and Rosso to see how they were progressing. After a while Gokudera's voice was heard. "JUUDAIME!" he yelled out Tsuna stopped and he saw Gokudera leap into the water yelling something about being ill. When he got out he said something being sick with an illness that causes one to loses the ability to swim. Acerbus and Rosso called him an idiot in which he growl at them.

Gokudera told Tsuna he would teach him to swim; he began explaining scientifically of course "w-where did he get that whiteboard?" Rosso asked "Don't look at me." Acerbus said after a while Acerbus said "You idiot that's not how you teach someone to swim!" Gokudera yelled angrily at her "AS IF YOU COULD DO BETTER, WITCH!" Acerbus eye twitched at the mention of witch she slapped Gokudera hard, In which Gokudera pushed her causing her to fall in the water Gokudera smirked the his jaw drew open when he saw Acerbus lying face down on the water. "THAT SCENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE" Yelled Gokudera, Acerbus sat up "You idiot" she said "I'm a spellcaster, I defy the laws of physic and science, my mother hit me with a water spell when she was researching, it made buoyancy cause a great force on m.e" Gokudera still stared "and no my bones are not hollow" Rosso mentioned that he could not swim well, he could swim just not good enough to teach someone. Then Haru, Gokudera, and Yamamoto began arguing on whose way of teaching Tsuna was best until a voice finally settled it "Ok then each shall have 30 minutes to teach the Vongola!" the voice came from behind Tsuna they all looked down, and it was Celeste wearing a one piece bathing suit with a ridiculously large sun hat, her dragonfly was sleep peacefully on it. She walked casually to the edge of the pool, woke her dragonfly up and it carried her over to Reborn's floating thing where he was sewing something purple.

And so commenced the teaching Yamamoto tried his instinctive ways again it ended in failure.

Gokudera turn began and he use some strange machine to move Tsuna in odd bends and such Rosso commented how it must of hurt his turn ended in failure as well

And finally, who idea was the best Haru's turn began and to be quite honest she did the best Acerbus wondered, however did she REALLY have to wear the fish outfit after Haru said something about beign a Princess Tsuna panicked and sank, once again ending in failure

Gokudera growl at the two munching on some ongiri Rosso had brought, Gokudera yelled at Rosso and his friend saying why they don't teach. Rosso said he already did and was too lazy to do it again, Acerbus said she never swam an inch in her life and defiantly couldn't teach Tsuna. Tsuna asked why doesn't Sadao come both Rosso and Acerbus laughed then Rosso said " You swear that Demonio boy is gonna come all the way here just to teach you to swim, Demonio are not friendly you know they would never teach anyone anything other than assassination techniques." Gokudera got anger and said he'll kill Sadao which caused both to laugh even louder. Tsuna began to speak about always being No-Good-Tsuna before reborn shocked him. Then out of nowhere Ryohei came, and began saying something about teach Tsuna as well, Gokudera and Ryohei began to argue, Tsuna tried to stop them only to get a leg cramp, Ryohei jumped in to save him, by belly flopping in. Rosso stopped his conversation with Acerbus to look at the dive "Is that how a swimmer dives?" he asked Then Ryohei began waving his arms and legs. "That's looked gross ~desu" Haru said" I'm no swimming expert but I'm pretty sure that's no form of swimming." Acerbus commented.

Tony: And I end it there because I have NO idea how to continue it

Rosso: as always review and keep on watch

Acerbus: the next chapter WILL be Varia so get HYPED up such in fact will give you a little taste of it

XXRosso's trainerXX

Rosso: Bearu? BEARU! A dart went flying past him "so little bro you came here to learn about spying i presume or rather to become stronger?

XxAcerbus's trainerxX

"Hikari-ne? You here, I wanna become stronger" a shadow appeared from behind "very well I knew you'd come"

oOSadao's trainerOo

Sadao walked along the alleyway when an cloaked figure jumped down on him he blocked and punched him in the stomach and then said "if your going to train me you have to do better than THAT!'

Now the Order of battle

Sun battle

Moon battle

Thunder battle

Hail battle

Storm battle

Mist battle

Snow battle

Cloud battle

Sky battle

After that STRAIT TO THE FUTURE ARC!

Tony: anyways JANA, MINNA oh I would LOVE some reviews :3


	9. The Trainers

Tony: yay I'm not totally depressed *read reviews* …. Ga … ma … n *get depressed*

Acerbus: it's ok atleasy you have 2 honest pure reviews

Rosso: CAN WE JUST GET THIS STARTED

Kyoujin: Hm of course

Xena: I'm GETTTING TIRED OF WAITNG

Kyoujin: ah then LET Go MATROSYKA

XxXxXx The Trainers XxXxXx

Reborn explained the rings

"The merciful shower that washes all away, the Rain Ring.

The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the Storm Ring.

The cold ice that appears unexpectedly and leaves without a trace, the Hail Ring.

The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path, the Cloud Ring.

The shining moon that watches and guards when no one else can, the Moon Ring

The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the Mist Ring

The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow. The Thunder ring

The freezing snow that is gentle or merciless, the Snow ring" Reborn explained.

Tsuna stopped him and said he wasn't going to accept his role as the Vongola tenth, Yamamoto said he couldn't wear ring since he played baseball, Tsuna was relieved then said about the long-haired man(Squalo) and both got serious and ran off as that man disgraced their pride. Dino congratulated Tsuna on his attempt to get Gokudera and Yamamoto hyped up for the coming event. Tsuna panicked and asked reborn who the other seven were, Reborn said that Tsuna knew them all well. At that moment a three voice said different names the deepest voice said "Vongola" the more feminine voice said "Tsu-Tsu" and the third voice said "Tsuna-sama" Tsuna turned around and saw the trio Sadao, Acerbus and Rosso standing side by side each holding a half Vongola Ring. "Tsuna-sama you know what this is" Rosso asked cluelessy holding up his Half Vongola Ring the image show what seemed like half of a shining diamond. "Yea I just found it on my spell book this afternoon." Acerbus said holding up her half Vongola ring. Sadao kept silent. Reborn asked them what they were going to do all three said they were going to train for whatever's up the road and left.

Rosso walked down an ancient alleyway in a rougher part of Namimori and enter a abandoned building he called out "BEARU, BEARU … I KNOW YOUR IN HERE, COME OUT I WANT TO TRA-"a dart went flying past Rosso and hit a plant making it wilt "So you wanna learn more about the darts?" Bearu said. Rosso painfully gulped and said "yes" BEaru smiled and came out form the shadow he was a 16,slightly taller than Rosso, had emerald eyes, slick black hair and wore a blue coat button up so that his clothes were hidden he wore black boots. "Fine little bro I'll teach you the way of our family's darts"

Acerbus walked to her house's roof held out here book and said "Lightness, Darkness bloodlust sister I call thee" and a "rift" appeared before it closed and a shot of black stuff went flying past Acerbus's hair. Acerbus turned around and saw her sister there; she was holding an odd rod and tossed it Acerbus. "Here is used to be moms" Acerbus looked at it it was a black rod about 10 inches long at the end was a blood shot eyes and protruding from the side was two wings made of charred bones. "It'll help channel your magic Acer-nee" Hikari said "cut the chitchat and let's fight' Acerbus said her wand sparked with a blue spark. Hikari smirked "very well" she said slipping on some gloves "but first you need to be taught the true power of Sangurio."

Sadao was walking down an alley not caring for the upcoming battle, something falling down about to attack hit, Sadao punched up hit the assassin upside the face. "If you're going to attack at least make it decent" Sadao said "Sorry but if I am to train we shall have a battle for the best assass-" the Assasin was cut off. A fight ensued between the two Demonio.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tony: Done short and SWEET

Rosso: as always review read and praise

Hikari: im Acerbus sister

Bearu: Im Rosso big bro

Tony: and doth here cometh the yaoiness *corner of woe*

Acerbus:*nosebleed* Rosso and –insert katekyo character HERE- SQUEEEEEEAAAAALLLL


	10. Blood of the Demonio

Tony: OK here is Sadao's training chappie

Rosso: yea and at the beginning well take give some little random info

Sadao:we don't own Katekyo belong to TV Tokyo and Akira Amano

Acerbus: Rosso was actually intended to be kinda like Tsuna trio of Yamamoto, Gokudera but then came along me and Sadao and that how their own little Trio became so.

Tony: Now let begin shall well *snap fingers*

X-X-X-X Blood of the Demonio -X-X-X-X-

Sadao looked at the assassin in front of him, of all in the world he HAD to be trained by him, he was so predictable. Even sparring with Rosso and Acerbus was more entertaining than him, what a waste."Alright Sadao first we'll use the dagger to fi-"the assassin stepped back as Sadao slashed the air with a dagger. "Oh I see you're already raring to fight, alright then I won't hold back." The assassin brought out several daggers from the sleeves of his cloak and work quickly trying to strike Sadao with his daggers, yet Sadao was too quick, he dodged the dagger with no problem, compared to Acerbus' blind fury plasma arrows this was nothing. Sadao quickly struck the assassin's side with his short bladed dagger. Blood trickled down the sleek black cloak and spilled onto the alleyway, the assassin paid it no attention and the two engaged in heavy combat again.

Sadao was sticking his blade in all direction barely cutting the assassin but then the assassin got Sadao in the stomach, this however did not stop him both battle on a rooftop cold metal clashing with cold metal, ripping skin and clothing. Sadao was panting and jumped up dodged a move called "Strike of the Sins" which involved the dagger to be push in different directions at an angle to make it if not already slice send the slice through the wind. As Sadao jumped up a dagger fell out of his holster it was about his foot when he realized something, he kicked it at the assassin and it hit him right in arm, the assassin howled in pain. Sadao jumped again and then dropped more dagger and to kick them at the assassin making him cry out in pain as the dagger hit large nerve endings. More clashed of metal happen Sadao had on one dagger left whilst the other had 5 plus the 4 daggers Sadao had aimed. The assassin kept clashing the metal until Sadao was able to force the dagger out if his hand and sleeve.

By nightfall Sadao's clothes were all torn up with a large flap of cloth ripped away from the side of his shirt, revealing the scar, Rosso left in their first encounter, however it was hardly visible(thank to Acerbus' healing fluff) his pants were practically in tatters and he had bent 3 old daggers and destroyed 2 of the assassin's daggers he sat on the top of the apartment building he lived in for the time being not wanting to stay with Rosso OR Acerbus or tsuan for that matter, so he got a nice little apartment not too far from Rosso's home and about a mile away from Acerbus' house, oh which she conjured up from an empty lot."Sadao-san I believe you are ready" The assassin said carry a ornate wooden box it had gold lining and on the top was the Demonio sign a blue fire engulfing people with a black dog-like beat with red eyes hovering above the flicker flames and on the top was two dagger crossing blade and written in red liquid (blood) was Demonio on the two blade. "What's this old thing doing here" Sadao asked with no interest in the box as it was a painful reminder of his past? "These Sadao-san are the Six Sacred Daggers of the Demonio. The three that belong to your father and the other three that belong to the Demonio boss." The assassin opened the box to show Sadao that he was not lying inside; resting on silk blood red velvet was six daggers. All six daggers had Demonio scribbled on the edge of the blade in the tiniest letters imaginable they were silver with a golden edge and sharp that even a touch to the blade would cause a cut the handle was thin and stronger than steel. Sadao carefully picked up one that had a small gash in the side he looked at it solemnly.

-Flashback -

Blood was splattered on the walls figure lifeless and motionless lay on a stone or carpeted floor someone was running out of where that place was.

"I have to get out"

-END FLASHBACK –

Sadao sighed, took the box and carefully placed the dagger in the six holsters of his belt the tossed the old dagger away and walked into his building, "HEY WAIT, WE AREN'T DONE YET!" Sadao looked back with the ice-coldness in his blood-red eyes and said "I'm going to change clothes; I don't want my pants to rip off and my shirt to fall off in the middle of all this" he said and went to go change. When he came back he wore a spiked choker, some Black jeans, and a dark grey shirt with the Guns n Roses logo on it. He didn't want to waste good clothing so he dressed in clothing he'd never wear again. The assassin came out of hiding and said "No daggers this time we fight with our fists!" The assassin said, Sadao sighed loudly and said "what a waste" and the fight ensued again both were very flexible and attacked each other without hesitation the fight ended when Sadao ducked and high kick from the assassin. Sadao tripped him, kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach. The assassin said "Wow you really have gotten strong Sadao-san now you truly have The Blood of the Demonio activated." Sadao walked unsteadily back to his apartment without even offering the assassin anything. And the Assassin lay there casually falling asleep saying "He's becoming more like his father."

X-X-X END X-X-X

Tony: There you have it our beloved Sadao's training

Sadao: not bad but you can do better AND WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING GUN n ROSES I DON'T EVEN LIKE THEM!

Rosso: who cares the point is you inherited fancy-shmancy daggers

Sadao: whatever

Rosso: oh Sadao you'll never learn

Tony: uh yea anyway til next time guy Im Pocketwatch

Rosso: Im Rosso

Sadao: … Sadao

Tony: Saying see ya later … say good night, Acerbus

Acerbus: Good night, Acerbus.

NEXT TIME ON THE FORGOTTEN GUARDIAN :Magic of the Sangurio


	11. Magic of the Sangurio

Tony: YO everyone back with the 12th chapter

Rosso: enjoy

O~o~O~ Magic of the Sangurio O~o~O

Acerbus was dodging every attack her silver-haired sister threw at her not even laying a scratch on her. "Gigas Fraem" Hikari said and snapped her gloves finger that time she hit Acerbus. Acerbus fell to the ground, wounded Hikari walked to her dark-haired sister and place a hand on her chest and said "LUNA SOLIAS PEDRA" and Acerbus wounds healed about ten times faster than her healing fluff. "Little is if you keep doing cartwheel whilst trying to do magic you'll obviously fail" Hikari said helping Acerbus up. "I know, I know it's just my magic is hard to channel even with mom's wand" Hikari started thinking "well then we'll just have to strengthen you stamina Acery!"

Hikari made herself a platform by sticking her hand flat on the ground she form several platform around the abandoned warehouse they had been training in."Now then sister try dodging whatever I throw at you in you can reach up here in ten minutes you pass!"Hikari yelled Acerbus nodded

Acerbus jumped on the first platform a nice low flat rock shielded by a larger platform rock. Hikari started to send object flying now starting with boulders she twirled and swirls, pirouetted here and there sending boulders flying to poor Acerbus. Acerbus flipped through her book looking for a laser spell until she found out she deemed strong enough she pointed and an incoming boulder and said "RE-ZA FLATUS" and nothing came out she ducked behind the platform again before a boulder smacked her upside the head she looked at her wand" hmmm then she heard Hikari's voice. "You can control your magic energy Acerbus c'mon give me a challenge!" Acerbus got up and gripped the strange wand hard it now spark blue electricity all around she quickly pointed at the boulder and said "RE-ZA FLATUS" and a large laser hit the boulder and surrounding boulder as Acerbus advanced the makeshift mountain of rock then she got hit in the face with a girder.

Acerbus fell to her feet there was no place to shield herself she panicked looking around before another object hit her head and landed in her lap, it was a bomb "A BOMB?" Acerbus said she threw the bomb towards a higher placed platform and when the bomb exploded the platform collapsed making a block for attack from Hikari's boulders she cartwheel to and open spot and shot her laser spell at another platform causing it the fall, taking Hikari along with it. Hikari disappeared and re-appeared behind Acerbus.

"Very good little sister, now then about the two element that compose your body" Hikari explained Hikari snap her finger and the makeshift mountain disappeared and now a lab table appeared with a black board behind it, floating "Now then the magicians and spell casters of Sangurio have two different elements, seeing as normal human beings have full life energy which is universal in all but people like you, me, mom and aunt Yuki we have only half the life energy that does not mean however our lives are cut in half it just mean we cannot hold onto dying will flames as long as normal people can. You see out body composition is about 75 percent life energy, 25 percent magic energy. The magic energy is what allows us to use our spell to an extent as with use with a normal person like the Vongola tenth each spell takes about 20 percent of life energy thus causing death if not a coma but we spell casters can use this without any worry as the magic energy allows us to use this out magic energy can also be drained however, if some life sucking machine or something does so it instead drains magic energy. So that's kind of a life saver you told me about your fight with the Demonio boy, correct?" "uh ah yea Sadao" Acerbus said quietly "Well the reason you collapsed is because you were using life energy quickly along with you magic energy you fused the two together for a powerful spell what was it Gigantas Ratureh, yes? Well life energy can be fused with powerful spells just don't always fuse it only in dire situations but mostly use your magic energy oh and depend on what kind of spells you used the toll on your magic energy varies so don't waste spells."

Hikari clapped her hands"OK now that you know about this energy how about a battle?" Acerbus nodded "Ok iff you can remove either one of my gloves or my choker you win" Hikari pointed to a white choker that had a small wing on it. She then ties up her flowing silver hair in a pony tail and struck a pose. "3 … 2 … GO" She jumped up and formed a wall of steel, Acerbus dug into the ground and struck from above, Hikari dodged and threw a girder at her. Acerbus flailed the wand send a cat at Hikari's face it scratched her and Hikari threw the cat at a pillow. Hikari form several floating platforms and jumped on them shooting small shots of random object and Acerbus, Glass, metal, even snow.

Acerbus side step and open her book she said "Duplicares" and formed 7 version of her. Hikari saw through this and said "Spineaues" send Shuriken and kunai flying at the duplicates all seven disappeared Hikari looked shocked she saw behind her. Acerbus hit her from behind with a laser attack, Hikari jumped up on another platform faced a wall and said 'Spineaues Mirrorous" and several shuriken, Kunai and knife hit the wall bouncing back at other wall now all sharp object were flying at the two side step flailed the wand stop a few shuriken and a knife in their wake, she rushed towards her sister and jumped on a platform instead she pointed att the ceiling facing away from her sister and said "Mirrorous Re-za" and 3 laser blast shot out ricocheted off the wall and hit Hikari flat on the face. Hikari quickly recover and ran to wall jumped on it ran up it and jumped on platform she held her arms up over her head and said "Drillkriss " and large drill from in her hand and she jumped down Acerbus jumped out of the way. She saw Hikari dive in a scream was heard and Acerbus rant o the hole Hikari made. Silence.

1

…

2

…

THREE

Hikari jumped up and shot at Acerbus with several shot of light. Acerbus cartwheel away and shot another 3 laser at Hikari. Hikari dodged with ease and used a meteor spell to add not only some complicated machine to her leg but she also fly to Acerbus at a harsh speed she form her middle fingers and index finger into a T and shot and an even faster speed she struck Acerbus strait at the jaw line. Acerbus body fell to the floor, Silence.

A few minutes passed Acerbus didn't move

5 minutes

Ten

Fifteen

Twenty

Hikari gasped she held her hands over her mouth and said" I over did I …. I killed my little sister" she said forming tears in her eyes

Acerbus stirred " nyyyagh" She moaned Hikari helped her sister up she turned it around The jaw was horribly broken and her entire bottom face was disfigured, Hikari started to cry "Oh little sis I'm sorry I … I…" She felt a shapr pain in her back the Acerbus in her arms "melted" a hand grabbed up her arm and took a glove. Hikari turned around and saw her sister perfectly fine and giggling "hehe I pass" Acerbus said in a sing-song tone. Hikari slapped her and said "Don't you ever scare me like that AGAIN Acerbus Sangurio you hear me?" Acerbus nodded then hugged her sister "Be careful out there." Hikari whispered and told Acerbus she passed.

O~o~O END O~o~O

Tony: *fainted*

Rosso: finally we can catch a break

Acerbus: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE! I had my jaw disfigured.

Sadao: It was a mere trick stupid spell girl.

Acerbus: HAGI HAGI ACERBUS IS NOT STUPID!

Rosso: anyway I'm next so let's just sign off-

Acerbus: hmph oh and if you'll review We'll add some RossoX Sadao and Sadao X Acerbus fan service ;D or RossoXAcerbus fan service if you want

Sadao:I NEVER AGREED TO TH-

Rosso: LATERS

END~

Next time on the forgotten guardians

The Darts of Venizviano.


	12. Venizviano's Darts

Tony: At long last the wait is OVER!

Rosso: FINALLY!

Sadao: *mumbles* ripper da get his ass whooped.

Tony: Any hooglepingas we should start it shorter than what I had originally intended though so gomen ^ ^;

X-X-X Venizniano's Darts X-X-X

Rosso did a backwards somersault behind a metal crate as a few darts went flew past him and melted a metal statue behind them. Rosso jumped out from behind the metal crate his arm had turned to a blade, he was aiming for his black haired brother, and his brother took out a few darts with longer needles striking the arm blade. Rosso jumped back turn his hand into a literal handgun he shot at his brother.

His brother sighed and walked to him "Little brother," he said "you'll never get anyways like that try to get me, with a surprise attack. He said and walked behind a crate. Rosso cautiously walked behind it, Bearu jumped out and hit his head with a mallet "you're an idiot you know that right?" he said Rosso rubbed his head "BASTARD! What was that for?" Bearu smiled innocently "to provide comic relief." He said and jumped behind another crate. Rosso chased after him he skillfully threw darts and somersaulted behind another metal crate before Bearu threw his darts.

Rosso was still behind the crate. "FOCUS Rosso, all you have to do is strike the target on his back if I do that I pass, but how?" Rosso chewed on the question for a bit before taking out a few evaporation poison darts, a perfect smoke screen. Rosso jumped up behind a different crate but what too late he got hit by 7 empty darts and fell to the floor.

~Somewhere Iemitsu was watching~

"Sharpening his ability to seen an unknown enemy, a skillful tactic to use"

~back in the ware house~

Rosso cartwheeled and somersaulted away from it his pitch black jacket, torn he threw darts all over the place hardly leaving Bearu with a scratch, who then ducked behind a metal box and appeared behind a different crate, and jumped throw a few more darts, which just barely missed Rosso. "Damn it" Rosso muttered he quickly rolled to a nearby metal crate and threw his evaporation darts, acting as a makeshift smoke screen. Bearu looked around, blinded by the fogginess then he saw the glint of the needle of Rosso's dart. He struck it and Rosso clenched his hand, blooding slowly seeping out. Bearu grabbed his hand, and inspected it "it's not too bad I hit you with a stun dart, so your hand will be paralyzed for a half hour, while your hand healed ima show you the different kind of of darts.

Bearu quickly stacked up a few metal boxes and stood in front of Rosso, he took out a thin dart with a small clear plastic space filled with a red liquid." This is a heat dart when hit by something it increase the heat of an object but not by much." Bearu stated. Bearu then took out a fat, black and white dart with a light blue liquid in the dart's tail. He then threw it at a box stack and then ice started to form on the boxes. "Freeze dart, my personal favorite, makes ice or freezes your opponent's weapon. Bearu then set out a few more darts on the floor he picked up a round one with a yellow liquid near the needle. "Quick paralysis lasts a half hour…" Bearu went on for a bit explaining different dart like the distort, zero gravity, dizzy and so on, after Bearu finished explaining he helping Rosso up and dismissed him, saying he was tired. Rosso then left.

It was a pretty much a typical night.

Sadao staring at the night sky and stars from the rooftop of his building.

Acerbus studying spells and animating small porcelain figures to keep her company.

Rosso sleeping like an idiot

~on a rooftop near Sadao's home~

"So is this the place Xena?" a figure in a tailcoat asked.

"Yes this is the place where the Moon guardian, the Hail and Snow guardians are staying." A woman in a black flowing robe replied.

"Hmm well I want to see what they look like or at least k now their tactic it's a pity that Emilio didn't want to come with us."

"Leave Emilio be, Kyoujin and DO NOT I repeat DO NOT kill anyone keep your visor on."

"… killyjoy"

The Next morning~

Rosso awoke with an uneasy feeling. "My my I feel a bit … off well back to the grindstone." He said grimly and gor dressed and practically dragged himself to the warehouse where Bearu was waiting for him. "Here I a-"he said entering before catching a freeze dart. "Bearu, c'mon at least give Time to say I'm here" Bearu appeared from behind a box and saw a dart comes at him. "Oh you rotten brother" Bearu started to throw darts at a rapid pace; Rosso could hardly keep up with the speed of the darts. Rosso ran behind a metal box, being pelted by freeze darts and heat darts.

Rosso ran to Bearu throw his darts it struck Bear straight in the arm, Bearu howled in pain and smirked" ok good you've just master the darts … But were not done yet get ready." Bearu stood up and stepped on a button. Targets with guns taped to the side swung down at Rosso who gasped as Bearu yelled out "Energy condenser, use it if you wanna live!" Rosso then changed his hand into a literal handgun and shot the target what still swung down he then changed his arm to a shot gun, Rosso shot the guns."

Bearu smiled and said "nice now let's try hand-to-hand combat, if you can make me draw one of my darts you win." Bearu charge and the Venizviano brother locked in combat Rosso throwing kicks and Bearu blocking and dodging hardly ever get a hit on his smirking face, Bearu stepped on a dart and almost tripped Rosso Almost hit him with a new move her called "Mallet Arm". Bearu pulled out a fake-out dart. Bearu sighed "well I guess you passed I have nothing else to do good luck, little bro!" Bearu said disappeared into the shadow of the nearly destroyed and filled with empty darts. Rosso walked unsteadily to his home and flopped on the bed.

~Meanwhile~

Sadao was staring at his daggers and saw a dropped dart on the street; Sadao jumped down and picked it up "hmmm blue liquid, looks like Venizviano got some new weapons."

X~X FIN X~X

Tony: ugh I'm done *faints*

Rosso: *slaps him silly* wake up foo you still gotta finish Tsuna in wonderland

Acerbus: yare yare let him be.

Sadao: finally some action here

Rosso: Next time on Ice Cold and Soul Snow I mean Shining Moon Cold Hail and Shivering Snow

Sadao: FRREEZING SNOW!

Rosso: *ignoring him* Sadao vs Rosso I (with a beginning Sadao vs Hibari)

Acerbus: also there is a Poll on pocketwatch ripper's profile for favorite charter go vote the Poll is still open it will remain that way til the Sky battle aas we add a few more characters go vote and we will see you next time. oh and one last thing my name is pronounced as (ARE-Suh-Biss)

~~~~ Le Fin~~~


	13. Sadao vs Rosso I

Tony: My luck always is bad, I was just beginning to type this and at the moment the alarm went off, anyways it's off now so let hurry up and get start.

Sadao: Ripper owns nothing; if he did then Hibari would not exist, he would be replaced with Sadao, gokudera would be WAY clingier and Byakuran would … still eat marshmallows.

Tony: YES now Chapter a starto (misspelling intended)

X~x~X~x Sadao vs. Rosso I X~x~X~x

Sadao walked to Namimori middle school, nobody was going to battle Rosso and his new darts but him. "That damned Venizviano better have not of tricked me." Sadao said walking onto school grounds.

Hibari was putting away a few documents before he started his patrols. He noticed that someone walked on school grounds, and that person was not student or staff. Hibari quickly got to the front of the school. Sadao saw that Hibari stood in front of him.

"You are not a student or staff, leave now" Hibari bared his tonfa "or I'll bite you to death." Sadao looked at the tonfas

"Ooooh metal sticks I'm sooooo scared." Sadao said Hibari then went and struck Sadao's chin with a tonfa, a small trickle of blood went down the side of Sadao's mouth

"Bastard" Sadao muttered and took out one of his short bladed dagger and one of his medium bladed one. Sadao waited until Hibari came close then tried to strike the prefect, only to miss and barely dodge a tonfa strike; Sadao blocked another tonfa strike and swung his short bladed dagger with his other hand at Hibari's face with blocked with his other tonfa, Sadao looked angry.

"This guy is about as pale as spell-girl, and his arms are sticks, but how can he be so powerful." Sado thought the broke free from the locked blocks and went again only to block attack and make a small cut.

"You're different from the other herbivores." Hibari said Sadao smirked and said "and yet I've hardly an attack are you **SURE **you want to call me an herbivore, prefect?" Sadao then lunged at Hibari and stuck his left cheek, but he was too far the dagger on made a small scratch. Both murderous teens went on for a while, occasionally striking each other with their weapons (like the superhuman teens they are.) In the end it was a tie.

"So you aren't an herbivore." Hibari said impressed and walked away. Sadao scoffed and made his way to the roof where he waited for Rosso. Rosso came up to the roof to admire the scenery however he quickly threw a dart behind him, Sadao blocked it

"Venizviano, I heard you got new darts." Sadao said "and I want to see if they're of any use.

"Oh then you're very welcome to." Rosso said taking out a few heat darts. Sadao jumped down and took out both is long bladed daggers and charged at Rosso, who ducked and threw a heat dart. It missed, falling over the side of the school roof. Rosso then took out a freeze bullet and ducked behind a conveniently place box. Sadao destroyed the box to find that Rosso was not there, he turned around and saw a dart with blue liquid fly at him he cut the dart in half, some of the liquid spilling on his dagger. Rosso jumped from a water tank down in front of him Sadao was about to run at him but his hand let go of the dagger. He looked at it the blade, the handle was covered in ice crystals. Sadao growled angrily

"THE HELL DID YOU DO, VENIZVIANO!" Rosso chuckled

"All I did was freeze your fancy knife, it'll thaw." Sadao growled and quickly picked up the frozen dagger and placed it in its holster. Sadao ran again with a short bladed dagger and struck Rosso's cheek, Rosso jumped back holding his cheek.

"Whoa let my guard down there, but rest assured Sadao" Rosso took out a few purple disintegrate dart's "It **WON'T **happen again." Rosso then threw the darts and the missed hitting the handle on the door leading in the building.

"Well, that didn't that help either of us." Rosso said throw a freeze dart, a heat dart, a paralysis dart and a disintegrate dart in a square. Sadao saw this as a chance he took out his frozen dagger the tossed it in the direction of the heat dart. The dart hit the handles and the ice around the handle melted leaving the jagged ice on the blade. Rosso saw this and though "oh no" Sadao acted quick and slid his dagger through the paralysis darts and kick the disintegrate dart back at Rosso. Rosso merely dodged the heat dart hit Sadao's dart square in the gash. Sadao shook the dagger, it begam to feel warm.

"Feel THIS VENIZVIANO!" Sadao said slashing Rosso's arm with the ice covered dagger, Rosso cream in pain before smirk, Sadao looked at him then his eyes widen. Sadao couldn't move he saw a paralysis dart jammed in his hand. Sadao barely swung his warm dagger at Rosso's other arm. Both began to overcome what happen Sadao wouldn't let paralysis take his arm, Rosso wouldn't succumb two slashes damage him. Both were about to hit each other with a weapon.

"RE-ZA" a voice shrieked and a laser flew in between the boys

Acerbus appeared from the roof of the building, she jumped down and walked to the two both and hit them both with her eye wand.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME WITH YOU MAGIC STICK, SPELL-GIRL?" Sadao growl

"Acerbus, why did you hit me!" Rosso said rubbing his head Acerbus looked angry

"First off, It's not a Magic stick Sadao, it an eye-staff, secondly what am **I** doing what are **YOU TWO **doing, the first Varia battle is tomorrow night and here I have you two killing each other. You pull your act together, or we'll never defeat the Varia."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Sadao said

"Sure, ok "Rosso muttered

"GOOD! Now then let's get Hikari, to patch you two up." Acerbus said taking the two by the hand.

~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~

Tony: Sorry it's overdue guys but I was kind of …busy

Rosso: you mean lazy.

Tony: Nooo I was busy, Rosso.

Rosso: sure

Tony: anyways those of you who have been following along with this story, I thank you for reading this story consider I might discontinue it. Since I'm thinking what's really the point of this story.

Sadao: Consider you most popular story is Tsuna in wonderland (which has no reviews because you don't want to add yaoi)

Tony: In a sense yes anyways I dunno Oh and I almost forgot, this really great Author, Vongola Snow guardian he made a really great story, The Unknown cards it's a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Hitman Reborn so go read his story it's awesome and uh yeah see you in the next chapter : Sadao the Traitor


	14. Sadao the Traitor

Tony: hey guy I know this should be the Moon battle chapter but I wanted to add a little bit of back ground to Sadao since he is not really well known

Sadao: Wouldn't this count as my backstory?

Tony: Not really *listens to Human Alice sacrifice*

Rosso: Anyway let's start

Acerbus: we will never own Katekyo and even if we did nothing involving any guardians (except Hibari, maybe) would change.

Rosso: Let's start, ne?

Acerbus; oh and Also once again vote in our pool on our profile page because only one person voted, but tell us if you can't see the poll.

X~X Sadao the Traitor X~X

Sadao gritted his teeth as he stood on his roof looking over at Namimori middle a couple of miles away from his home, he hadn't bothered to enroll, since he couldn't keep still and listen to pointless lessons, he had learned enough from the missions the Demonio boss had given him. Sadao walked back into his building and apartment. In his house was very little furniture. Two tables, a coffee one and one for eating a sofa a nightstand, on it rested an odd gargoyle-like statue. Sadao stuck nails on a wall to hold up an ancient old black coat with the Demonio insignia on it. Sadao put it on, the memories of blood stained walls of enemies filled his head, the blood he shed, the blood he made other's shed, that wondrous splattered blood that only he could cause.

"It's kind of cold tonight, maybe …. Nah" Sadao said placing the coat back on its nails, Sadao hurried and changed in a sleeveless black shirt, a few spiked bracelets and baggy black pants (since he thought skinny jeans looked atrocious on men) and took his leave.

Halfway to Namimori middle he saw a dagger come at him he drew his medium-bladed dagger, and struck the other down. Then Sadao turned around and said "come out Incubus." And a thin (and quite handsome) man appear, he was smoking a cigar and had a scar that ran across his left cheek.

"So nice to see you again, traitor." Sadao's eye twitched, he hated Incubus, a rival assassin Incubus had always tried to best him in everything, if Rosso was there he would have labeled Incubus as another character of a manga the young Italian read it had to do something about 3 bounty hunters, one used to be an assassin, another a little girl, and one missing an eye. Sadao doesn't care much for such luxuries.

"What do you want Incubus." Sadao said calmly, Incubus laughed "now now "decisive man" can't you calm down." Sadao gritted his teeth again. "You just called me a traitor, so I'm guessing you've been sent by the boss to assassinate me?" Incubus laughed "why of course Sadao-chan, you know we can't have you siding with Vongola." Sadao turned around as Incubus came at him he pulled out another and struck Incubus in the stomach.

"Tell me this Incubus; do you really think you can best me? You realize I was sent to assassinate Venizviano right?" Sadao said slashing Incubus' sides. Incubus began to laugh as he freed himself and laughed some more.

"Sadao-chan, you amuse me to an extent, look at your arm." Incubus pointed to 3 daggers stuck in Sadao's arm

"Huh, what's this?" Sadao said plucking the daggers he then felled to his knees and collapsed. Incubus smirked

"Poison dart daggers, don't worry you'll die painfully" Incubus said pressing a foot to Sadao's back, he then bent over and whispered is Sadao's ear" can you feel it Sadao-chan? The Poison? Hurts don't it?" Sadao moved his arms to the two holsters at his side, his hand brushed something that wasn't his dagger, and it was a dart a freeze dart. Sadao quickly took it out and stuck it in his arm, he screamed in pain. Incubus looked shocked.

"Sadao-chan, freezing your arm?" Incubus said Sadao gripped his arm as ice crystals formed on the outside of his arm.

Sadao looked in the direction of Nami middle "Thank you Venizviano"

"No matter" Incubus said her ran and punched Sadao upside the face "Time to get serious you may have stopped the poison flow with you little ice but my strike of the seven sins will damage you greatly" Incubs ran to Sadao and smashed Sadao's forehead against his knocking him backwards "Kiss of the Lustful" Incubus said then punching him sending him stumbling in one direction then the other "Fury of the Envious" Incubus muttered then backhand slapped Sadao "Slap of the Slothful" Incubus shouted then he jumped up stuck his leg out and kicked Sadao square in the stomach making him drop his dagger he was about to stab Incubus with, "Kick of the Pride" Incubus then took two of Sadao daggers from his belts and stabbed him at the sides and put them back "Attack of the Greedy" Incubus then bit Sadao hard, with sharp teeth as Incubus it would defiantly hurt "Bite of the Gluttony' Then Incubus unleashed a fury of attacks on Sadao "Finish of the Wrathful".

Sadao was fallen on the ground, too tired to put up a fight Incubus placed a foot on Sadao's head, then Incubus whispered in Sadao's ear. "Well "decisive man" where your Vongola friends now, I guess you're not so great, Sadao-chan" Then Incubus whispered quieter "looks like I'll be the one to kill Kazari." Sadao eye then widened, his blood flowed, hot red the Ice on his arm melted. Sadao stood up

"What did you just say, Incubus." He said before Incubus gave an answer Sadao slash his cheek, and then his chest, Sadao stabbed Incubus and slashed his forehead he quickly knocked down the teen and stomped on his stomach "You've made a huge mistake, Incubus." Sadao said holding a long bladed dagger "Where should this go? In your heart or in your head?" Sadao questioned then a voice called out.

"Stop this at once, Sadao" then a young girl appeared; she had beautiful eyes, a hourglass figure, sizeable breasts, and nice legs." Sadao scoffed

"Succubus, you're here, isn't that nice." Succubus said nothing but merely picked up the wounded Incubus and jumped away, Incubus said something as he was leaving "You'll see soon Sadao-chan; you'll see that I WILL DEFEAT YOU." Sadao made a disgusted face and said," What a creep." And began to walk crookedly before coming up across Hikari.

"Oh Sadao-kun, you're out heading to the moon battle too?" She asked Sadao nodded "Well you must of done some hardcore training here let me heal you Hikari said smiling, she raised a gloved hand and snapped and like magic Sadao's wounds were gone. "Thank you very much, lady." Sadao said before disappearing while she wasn't looking.

~X~X~X END ~X~X~X

Tony: Done now then lemme catch a break

Sadao: Yeah Tony you're getting me angrier and angrier

Tony: with what oh yeah Incubus dun worry Sadao he won't hurt you

Rosso: anyways see ya next time guys.


	15. Moon battle: Acerbus vs Xena Part I

Tony: Yo guys I've returned with Part I of the Moon battle

Rosso: We've been kinda busy with last minute school stuff but now school's out so expect quicker updates!

Acerbus: so without further ado, enojoy.

XoXoXo Moon battle: Acerbus vs. Xena Part 1 oXoXoX

Acerbus silently walked down a few narrow alleys to Namimori middle, she saw how badly Ryohei was after his battle with Lussuria she could only imagine who she could be facing, she certainly hope it wasn't that man with the six swords. In 10 short minutes she has reached the school. The Cervello was already there and so was the Varia, Tsuna and his guardians appeared not so afterwards.

"We shall begin tonight's battle, the moon battle between both holders of the half-moon ring," one of the Cervello.

"the stage had be special made for the moon guardian's a large set of lights have been placed above the area and flash on and off for a set period of time, these flashes may turn on for one second or for 20 minutes, also sometimes one light will turn on or all the lights will turn. Now will the contestant for the moon battle step up onto the platform? Acerbus looked back at her colleagues they all nodded and she stepped onto the stage.

"Now we shall confirm the half Vongola rings." both Cervello checked the two's ring and nodded "Now the battle for the Moon Ring Acerbus Sangurio Versus Xena Battle start"

Acerbus quickly brought out her wand from her bag she had slung over her dress; she looked at her opponent, a busty woman with flowing black hair reach her bottom. She had cocky green eyes, similar to Hikari's she wore the Varia coot and pink high (5 inch) heels boots. She grinned like a madman Acerbus grabbed her book and flipped it open she pointed her wand at Xena but suddenly the lights went out.

"NO!" Acerbus screamed. Quickly flailing her wand and running in all directions.

"Let the madness begin! Be prepared my dear!" Xena said then she place a hand on Acerbus back and shoot a glowing ball on energy harming her. Acerbus screamed and Tsuna saw a small flash of light when Xena shot Acerbus back. Then a fewe lights flash directly above Acerbus and Xena. Acerbus quickly pointed her wand and Xena and yelled one of her spells a few fireballs erupted from the tip of the wands charred wings. They aimed straight to Xena who stood still she quickly shot out her hand and said "Mirror ejection" The fireballs grew in size and aimed for Acerbus she quickly flailed her wand and yelled a spell a quick shot of ice came out and hit two fireballs quickly knocking them out but the other hit Acerbus wand heating it make Acerbus scald her hand, she dropped her wand and jumped back.

"So you can cast spells as well, huh? Excellent! This makes it all the more exciting" Acerbus said and picking her wand up that was still warm. The lights went out again. Acerbus pulled out her wand and yelled as spell.

"Luz Bolis" She said and balls of lights flowed out of the wand and into the stage illuminating small portions of the stage Acerbus quickly ran around and shot a few ice shards from her wand aim at Xena, who quickly jumped up into the shard, by accident she laughed, a bit then hissed at the pain in her arm, l she touched the shards and they quickly melted, she turned to Acerbus and dashed to her but quickly slid away and jumped up send small little bullets to each light destroying them leaving only two left near herself and Acerbus. Then the lights flashed on again; Acerbus quickly stuck her wand in the ground and murmured something and the stage shook, knocking Xena of her balance, Acerbus quickly shot out a large ball of black substance at Xena the object hit her and exploded sticking her to the ground she quickly tried to melt the stuff off but she could not.

"Bull's eye!" Acerbus said enlightened

"Yes, GO ACERBUS!" Rosso yelled from the outside

"You can do it!" Tsuna yelled

"…" said Sadao

Acerbus said "That's tar your covered in it'll be hard to rid of off." Acerbus said and launched forward she quickly hit Xena with an electric bolt, however the shock made the tar harden and brittle Xena quickly broke it. She began to shoot the same electric shots at Acerbus striking each time not even giving her time to recover from the last blow. When she stood her hair was frizzled and brittle. Her skin was blackened from the burns; she hurried and hid in the darkness, asking Xena to come at her. Xena was foolish enough to walk to the shadow Acerbus came from behind and ht her head with a bomb which exploded on contact, debris spread everywhere. A thick cloud of dust formed.

"My, my little girl your just persistent aren't you, well then I guess I'll just have to discipline you." Xena then picked up a rock form the debris and threw it she quickly pointed a finger and said bang the rocked exploded.

"Let's see I'll show the hard way." She then began to shoot fire from her arms and greatly began to damage Acerbus. She then hit her with a lightning attack and Acerbus screamed in pain she got up and was hit in her cheek by Xena blood began to poor out from it as if she wasn't already bleeding enough, the Xena began to laugh a barrage of attack on her before Acerbus finally struck her down with more tar, she hit Xena with Large pieces of earth before Xena was able to break out of the tar, she began spitting dirt mixed with blood out of her mouth. She then unsteadily walked to Acerbus.

"Well well you little **WHORE**, dirtied my pretty face you know what comes next!" She then lifted Acerbus up and struck her stomach.

"BURN TO ASHES" She lit her hand and Acerbus fell.

"I shall confirm life or death." One of the Cervello said in a monotone voice.

"You don't have to." Acerbus said lying down. She steadily floated back to her feet her eyes were clouded in light now other than her eyes to the naked eye she appeared totally normal. But Xena start to shake in fear

"The real battle starts now" Acerbus said

X~X~X~X~X

Tony: Done

Rosso: And in record time

Acerbus: I feel soo special

Tony: oh also Thank you guys so much I'm almost hit the 1,500 Hits marker I had not realized how far I made it and I WILL continue this story up for a while I'm am SOOOOO Sorry I didn't update soon so the next chapter will come as SOON as possible ok. Also Poll is still up please go and vote for your favorite character. Ok thank you see ya next time.


	16. Moon Battle: Acerbus vs Xena part II

Tony: this chapter is a bit rushed and once more I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE OUT THERE WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW!

Rosso: blah blah we don't katekyo blah

X~X~X~X Acerbus vs Xena pt.2 X~X~X~X

To the naked eye Acerbus looked no different other than the fact she float a few inches above the ground and that there where white spots in her irises. She pointed her want at Xena and mouthed something then a large glass-looking crescent thing she hurled it a Xena, It struck her flat in the stomach making her cry out. Xena quickly made a lotus flower appear from nowhere she then spun it and razor sharp petal flew everywhere cutting Acerbus, clinking against her wand and even breaking a few lights. The remaining light flashed off. Acerbus' lit her want a glowing red and she quickly shot the red out in the opposite direction of Xena it rebounded forth hit Xena and bounced back up into Acerbus' wand

"Power only as strong as a Jabberwock's eye staff, fiercer than the eyes of a tiger, COME AT ME GIRL!" Xena screamed Acerbus then shot at Xena disappeared for a split second reappeared behind her at shot blue energy into her back sending Xena flying across the area the lights flashed on again. Xena stood up her Varia coat was slightly torn the she jumped up with green energy glowing in her hands. Acerbus jumped up too and until the lights flashed off the two were locked in heavy combat. Then jumped down again Acerbus hurried to Xena and bound her in rope that came out of her wand.

"My My using magic enforced rope? Going for bondage this time?" Xean broke the rope with little effort and quickly ripped a part of her coat and murmured a few word make the harmless cloth into a dangerous sword. Xena quickly advanced to Acerbus and slashed with the blade only to be broken by Acerbus wand. Acerbus then rushed and made 3 clean cut alongside Xena arm, making her fall.

"This is gonna be a short fight" Rosso commented

"Where did that girl get the power though?" Sadao mumbled

Xena then waved her arms sending sharp broken glass everywhere cutting Acerbus slightly. She paid no mind to her wounds she just shot at Xena quickly attacking and wounding her. Xena couldn't fight back. The newfound power in Acerbus was overbearing she had one chance at defeating her but she would requires even just a small portion of her power which was what Xena aimed for now.

Acerbus quickly dodged any attacks made by the woman and slide to the left right landing a weak attack and hoping to make a cut that would bleed for a while making her pass out from blood loss. She kept doing this until Xena got a hold of her face.

"Burn to ashe- I mean Power reversal" Xena said and suddenly the menacing aura around Acerbus declined a bit it took no more the 5 seconds for Acerbus to release herself. But now she was panting. The girl quick retreated into the darkness of the stage before launched out in a circle and forming lightning in the middle and falling over Xena who held out a large piece of glass to dampen the blow. Xena was focusing on grabbing Acerbus to absorb her energy again. The girl was floating so it was not an easy task.

"I need to get her energy using **THAT** move might leave me comatose in this condition." The chance came when Acerbus was hit with recoil from a fire attack; Xena lunged at her and sapped some of her energy. Acerbus was wobbling now but she quickly got up and lit her wand she placed her hand on it and regained balance.

"I'm going to wear myself out but so help me I will destroy you." Acerbus said she quickly shot at the woman hitting her with random melee attacks, damaging her slightly until Xena grabbed her and threw her down, now Xena had that menacing aura.

"I'm ready to end this, young girl." Xena began to floating, Acerbus could barely stand. She saw Xena rising and said "oh no"

Xena held out both arms pointed directly at the immobile Acerbus and her face contorted into one of pain.

"Charge." She said a small ball of black energy no big than a pinhead form then it grew to the size of tennis ball, then a beach ball, then a circus ball and stopped.

"Versus finem, laser impetu mori" Xena said in another language

"etsi non moritur i i frustra perdere, ita et germen perge" Acerbus said with the same white eyes

"neque reprehendo, dum te tua fata velles ad inferos" Xena said "ZERO LASER, trabem de nihilo" Then a large Laser of Black energy shot at Acerbus. The girl mutter something before the beam hit her

"scutum ultimum recursum;" And the laser hit her.

When the energy beam stopped Xena felled to the ground wobbling walking to the now unconscious Acerbus, took her half of the ring and held it up before collapsing.

"The winner of this battle is Xena." One of the Cevello said Rosso and Tsuna quickly got onto the charred stage

"Acerbus!" Rosso said shaking the girl. Tsuna was looking at her with worried eyes

"R-Rosso-kun" she managed to murmur before passing out. Rosso quickly got up and carried the poor girl out.

"Whoa that was an intense game." Yamamoto said, Gokudera started fuming

"IT WASN'T A GAME BASEBALL NUT!" he said.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi:I apologize for the chapter being so short but I've been in a slump or rut and have lost all inspiration … reviews would help getting the gravy train rolling much faster. Flames just slow me down more because I think about it too much anyways thank you guy for bothering to read this crummy story you all get free cookies *sheds them by mini parachutes* well til next g'night.


	17. Lightning Battle: Lambo vs Levithan

Chibi: Deeeeewwwwdddsss I just realized this was lying in my folder buried under my vocaloid stuff this was the original message

_Tony: hey guys tis came faster than expected anyways this should fill fo a second while I get the storm chapter set and then you get Rosso's battle with the evil madman, Kyoujouin!_

_Rosso: well once again we own nothing!_

Chibi: yea so let's move on jes?

~~~~XXX Lightning battle

Rosso and Acerbus and the whole gang looked in sadness as Lambo went onto the electric stage.

"Hmm I wonder how I play with this." Lambo questioned, and then lightning struck down. Levi dodged beautifully while Lambo got shocked.

"I shall confirm life or death." One of the Cevello said

"There's no need he's dead." Levi said crying was then heard and Lambo sat up, crying.

"He's alive" Tsuna said with much shock

"Apprantly he is!" Rosso said in shock

"He's been struck by lightning so many times his physiology has changed he has eletricco cuilo, skin that easily conduct electricity." Reborn said

"Amazing I must make the most of this" Acerbus said

Levi started to look angry

"Even with an angry that man doesn't scare anyone." Rosso said

"That probably set Levi off." Said Kyojouin

"I work so hard to make my boss proud… "Levi started then he charged "and a brat like you comes along!" He struck Lambo with a shot of lightning Lambo began to cry and jumped into the Ten-year-Bazooka.

"DO IT STUPID COW!" Gokudera encouraged.

"You're starting to scared Mr. right-hand man" Acerbus said, and 5-year-old Lambo disappeared and in his placed sat the 15-year old Lambo eating a pot sticker. He just stood up and stuck horns in his head.

"THUNDER SETTO" He Cried and called lightning from the rods he headed forward "ELECTTRICO CORNUTA!" Levi glared at him and send his sword which we revealed to be Umbrellas and just as Levi was going to do his Levi volta a shot of lightning hit Lambo, sending him flying towards the ten-year-bazooka.

"And… he is out." Rosso said then in another puff of smoke the 25-year old Lambo appeared

"My, my It's been such a long time since I've been summoned by the Ten year bazooka." Seeing you guys again, long time … such a long time. This is no time for reunion that ugly one is glaring at me." Levi grew angrier.

"LEVI VOLTA" Levi said opening up his umbrella-swords. They gathered lighting and shot Lambo with the pent-up electricity Lambo was caught in the middle of it, the light from it lit up the stage.

"He's dead" Levi said begin to walk away from the stage

"My, my where are you going, I'm not quite dead yet." Lambo said leaping from the stage and grabbing Levi's face. "Eletricco Reverse." He said and shot Lighting into Levi. Levi began to shake from the lightning the swords came back to their sheaths and absorbed the lightning.

"Good move." Lambo commented Levi now was pissed over

"I'll kill you no matter what." Levi said enraged and changed ahead. Lambo paid no attention, because he saw some strange horn that the 15-year-old Lambo had left behind.

"Oh I have been looking for theses everywhere." He said putting the horns in his hair. "That's better. Eletricco Cornuta" Lambo said just when Levi hit his horns the charge from both weapon because a great clash of electricity.

"draw back if you go any further you'll die" Lambo warned and the electricity clashed and sent Levi flying, Lambo returned to normal, but the recoil from the attacked knocked him out.

The Cevello carefully watched who would get up first. Levi slowly rose up.

"The winner of this matched is Levi." The Cevello announced

"The next battle with be Storm followed by Hail."

X^VV^V

Chibi: once again my apologies for a short non-entertaining battle after along Hiatus I promise the next chapter will come as soon as possible I'll just skip storm and head straight to Hail.

Gokudera: MATTE KORA I WANNA SHOW JUUYDAIME WHAT I CAN DO.

Chibi: Calm down Right-hand once again I'm sorry please don't hate me. OAO;

Rosso: see ya


End file.
